


ceiling shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	ceiling shadows

sometimes living isn't poetry

sometimes it just hurts

i know your anger is justified but that does not mean it is just

my hands won't stop shaking

why can't i stop shaking

i want to stop fucking shaking

short circuit thoughts robot emotionless sociopath

let it go get over it i wish i could i don't know how

everything hurts and i don't have the energy to do anything about it

blocking half of my contacts is easier than dealing

i'm so fucking tired

we'll all be forgotten eventually

memento mori, am i right?

i'd say i'm just as bad as everybody else but i think i'm worse


End file.
